One-Minute Melee: Numbuh One VS Robin
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: This is it... the big battle between two leaders. But does one leader really want this battle, or is there some other motivation behind this battle? Once and for all, this war between kids and teenagers is about to close! Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, which belongs to Tom Warburton , or Teen Titans, which belongs to DC Comics! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

After some time away from the series, I'm ready to get back into the One Minute Melee fray, starting with the season 5 premiere! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Jump City; Titans Tower)**

It was a quiet night in Jump City. Mostly, no crime has been committed tonight, but it didn't mean that five certain teens were going to stop and take a break. If anything, they were getting more pumped.

Near the yard of the Titan Tower, a red haired girl in purple clothing flew around as she started firing lasers from her eyes at some stationary targets that popped up from the ground. As soon as she landed, she panted as she looked up. Four heroes were waiting nearby as a robotic man was holding a watch, which he just tapped the clicker. He looked at the timer and nodded. "Forty-seven seconds. You shaved off your time quickly by three seconds, Starfire."

"Oh, thank you, friend Cyborg." Starfire said happily as she turned to a black haired man wearing a green and red suit with an 'R' logo attached to the side of the red shirt, green pants, a black mask that covered his eyes, and a black and yellow cape. "How did I do, Robin?"

Robin paused as he smiled. "You did pretty good out there, Starfire... I think we're getting better prepared than what we can hope for."

"Dude, you've been training us for like, a day since you've had that strange feeling." A green skinned boy in a black and purple uniform, grey gloves and purple sneakers said, frowning. "Quite frankly, I'm starting to get tired. Can't we have a break?"

Robin turned to the green skinned boy, groaning. "Beast Boy, this is the third time we've talked about this."

"I know, I know, but... well, what if your instinct is wrong? Have you ever thought about that? Hm?" Beast Boy frowned as a purple haired girl wearing a purple cloak looked up in the sky.

"Beast Boy, please, I know things have been slow, but this time, my instinct could probably be right!" Robin argued as Cyborg and Starfire looked down, disappointed. Once again, Beast Boy and Robin were starting yet another argument.

"BB, I hate to say it, but Robin's right." Cyborg frowned. "I know we've had our ups and downs, but as the Teen Titans, we always find a way to get through them... together."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Next, you're going to be saying that beating up that Kids Next Door agent was the right thing to do."

"Hey, if anything, he's the one who attacked first!" Cyborg frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Guys, guys!" Robin sighed. "Yes, I get it. But ever since those Kids Next Door raided Jump City, it just gave us all the more reason to be more prepared. I mean, they're not going to be dumb enough to come back here. I mean, they don't tolerate teenagers for a reason!"

"Robin, you might want to put your money where your mouth is." The purple cloak wearing girl known as Raven said as everyone turned to her.

Before Robin could ask why, he and the team suddenly became aware of a looming shadow. They glanced up to where Raven was looking to see that right up above, a ship had just passed by... a familiar air ship. Cyborg glared as he said, "Something fishy is going on. Why would those Kids Next Door come back here?"

"Only one way to find out. We're going to have to investigate that landing ship. Titans, go!" Robin ordered as the team leapt into action.

* * *

The Teen Titans kept following the ship for about a few minutes until they stopped and hid nearby, around the same time the ship had stopped. Over at a large clearing secluded from the area, the ship had made its landing as the five looked ready to attack at any moment.

"Remember, Titans, don't attack yet. Let's see what they're going to do first." Robin whispered as the other four Titans gave a swift nod.

For a few moments, nothing happened. But then, the door to the ship had opened up as they saw a bald kid wearing sunglasses, a red shirt and brown khakis walking out of the ship, holding what seemed to be a monitor. The Titans looked curious as to why only one kid was coming out.

"This is too easy." Cyborg frowned.

"Indeed. Titans, you stay here and wait. I'm going to see what that kid is up to. No doubt that's the leader scoping things out." Robin said as the four Titans nodded, staying put.

Outside, the red shirted kid, known as Nigel Uno AKA Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door looked around as he tapped the monitor. "Well, it does say they're nearby, so the only thing I can do is find them..."

But, as the bald kid turned around, he bumped into someone's feet. He just carefully looked up to see the furious face of Robin, who seemed to be tapping his foot in a very unamused state. Numbuh One's eyes narrowed from his sunglasses as he said, "Robin of the Teen Titans..."

"Numbuh One, leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door." Robin softly said.

Numbuh One adjusted his glasses. "So, you have heard of our feats."

Robin gave a nod. "Indeed. I understand one of those feats included trying to raid an abandoned building in Jump City."

"Yes, and it had led to a mistake, which I will admit, may have been a bad miscalculation on our end." Numbuh One frowned.

"I say it was. Your agent attacked one of our members!" Robin gave a frown.

Numbuh One, hearing that, could only frown as he held his head. "Yes, I know we had some bad blood, but that's not why I-"

Robin pulled out his staff as he whirled it around. "You made a big mistake coming here."

"If you can just hear me out for a few minutes, I-" Numbuh One started before Robin put on a fighting stance. Numbuh One groaned as he pulled out a mustard gun. "All right, since you're not going to listen, I guess we're doing this then."

Robin gave a smirk as the Teen Titans watched from the nearby building, wondering what Robin would do... and wondering which experienced leader could possibly win.

"I can't watch, bro!" Beast Boy yelped as he covered his eyes.

 **THE WAR OF KIDS AND TEENS IS ABOUT TO END!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Robin started the fight immediately by charging with his staff in hand, raising it like a bat. However, Numbuh One, seeing the attack coming, jumped up in the air and began shooting out mustard from the M.U.S.K.E.T., some of it going on Robin as he felt the sting of the mustard on his skin. Robin frowned as he flicked the mustard from his arm and growled as he used his staff as a vaulting pole to lift him over and make him fly to kick the bald headed kid in the face.

Numbuh One groaned as he rubbed his face, but frowned as he started to run, both of his hands ready to battle. Robin noticed the kid coming straight at him as both him and Nigel started to block each others' hands in an attempt to hit each other. As the two were fighting with their hands, though, Robin sneakily took one of his hands away and pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed in front of the both of them, clouding Numbuh One's vision.

Numbuh One coughed as he took off his sunglasses, feeling around, trying to find Robin... not seeing a bo staff coming his way.

WHACK!

 **(50 Seconds)**

Numbuh One flew out of the smoke and shook his head as he put his sunglasses back on and quickly pulled out a gumball machine gun, AKA the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., and aimed for a jumping Robin. Numbuh One gave a smirk as he started to shoot gumballs up in the air at Robin as a few of them started to hit Robin in the face... and even one hard Gumball landed on Robin's right eye, causing him to let go of his bo-staff and hold his eye in pain, causing him to groan.

Seeing an opportunity to attack, Numbuh One pulled out five blue marbles with a yellow star on them. The sunglasses wearing kid then threw them at Robin's feet, causing an explosion to make him fly up in the sky. Then, clicking his heels, Numbuh One's shoes started to shoot out fire as he started to fly up to Robin, holding a boxing glove attached to a spring, this weapon known as the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. When Robin began to recover, Numbuh One pulled the trigger, causing the boxing glove to spring out and whacked Robin as he started falling down to the ground.

Satisfied, Numbuh One started to fly down, pulling out a gun that had a carrot attached, simply known as the V.E.G.G.I.E.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Robin landed on the ground with a thud as he slowly began to get up... as vegetables were now being shot at him from Numbuh One's gun. Robin, glaring at the flying Numbuh One, pulled out some Birdarangs as he started to throw them at Numbuh One as they sliced up the shot vegetables. Numbuh One, seeing the Birdarangs coming, started to move about in the air as he managed to catch a passing Birdarang and put it inside his gun. Robin, who had managed to catch the other Birdarangs, looked in concern.

Then, quick as a flash, Numbuh One shot the Birdarang out of the gun just as Robin had combined two Birdarangs into a sword and slashed up the shot Birdarang in half. Numbuh One frowned as he quickly landed on the ground as he pulled out a rifle, or the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. The sunglasses wearing kid started shooting lasers from the gun, only for Robin to spin around with the make shift sword to block the laser blasts.

Numbuh One, seeing the lasers being deflected back and going straight to him, started to jump around, avoiding the incoming blasts.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Numbuh One found himself a bit tired out as he had dodged the last deflected blast, but he had no time to stop and rest. At that very moment, Robin was starting to run towards the sunglasses wearing kid, about to put his foot out. Nigel Uno quickly dodged to the side as Robin had missed his kick. Robin, noting the miss, quickly turned around to see the short kid activate his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. again as he took off into the sky.

Robin quickly narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his bo staff and vaulted up to the trees to catch up the airbourne Nigel. Robin quickly grabbed the first branch, and swung himself up to the tree, landing on the branch as he nodded. Quickly, he leapt from branch to branch in an attempt to catch Numbuh One, who, at that moment, had pulled out a gun with a hot sauce bottle, or the H.O.T.S.A.U.C.E.G.U.N. II, trying to aim for his target.

Numbuh One looked around, keeping a close eye on Robin as he kept leaping from tree to tree, but Robin also had his eye close. Numbuh One's left eye then spotted a branch that Robin was about to land on. Smirking, he turned his weapon and aimed it right at the tree branch Robin was about to land on, and shot the H.O.T.S.A.U.C.E.G.U.N. II, covering the branch with hot sauce. Sure enough, as Numbuh One had predicted, Robin had landed on it.

Robin's eyes widened as he looked ready to lose his balance.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Three waves of his arms wasn't enough to balance him as Robin slipped from the tree and fell down. Numbuh One smirked as he looked ready to land down next to his target... but it wasn't over yet as Robin quickly got up, pulling out a few discs. Robin then threw each disc over at Numbuh One. Numbuh One, seeing each disc coming, dodged as mercilessly as possible.

As soon as Numbuh One thought he had dodged every single disc, he didn't notice Robin throwing one more disc as it made contact with the kid. Lightning then came out of the disc as it shocked Nigel Uno, causing his boots to run out of fuel as he fell down to the ground. Numbuh One coughed as he looked up to see a beaten Robin running up to him with the bo staff, and batting the kid away with it.

Numbuh One, in a final attempt to end this battle, decided to pull out the M.U.S.K.E.T. one more time. He knew it was useless, but he had run out of weapons to use at this point.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Numbuh One started shooting mustard out of the M.U.S.K.E.T., aiming straight at the Boy Wonder, but Robin started dodging the attacks flawlessly. Robin smirked to himself as he knew Numbuh One was out of ideas at this rate... and seeing as how the kid was fatigued, there didn't seem to be much of a choice in the manner.

 **(5...)**

Numbuh One shot another M.U.S.K.E.T. stream of mustard at Robin, but missed Robin by a few inches.

 **(4...)**

Robin kicked the M.U.S.K.E.T. out of Numbuh One's hands as Numbuh One was panting tirelessly.

 **(3...)**

Numbuh One tried to pull something out of his pockets, as if trying another trick.

 **(2...)**

But Robin didn't fall for the trick as he raised his bo staff up in the air.

 **(1...)**

And then, just as quick as it was painless... for Robin... the staff collided with Numbuh One's forehead.

 _ **KO!**_

Numbuh One groaned as he held his head... and fell straight to the ground, unconscious. Robin panted as he looked down at the kid.

"Sorry, kid, but you messed with the wrong group of teenagers." Robin frowned, glaring at the red shirted kid who was down on the ground.

At that moment, the Titans, who had been watching the fight from the beginning, had came out of the bushes as they felt a little mixed about this. Robin, turning to his team, gave a little smile.

"Well, team, I had defeated the leader of the Kids Next Door!" Robin smirked... before noticing the mixed looks on his teams' face. "What's wrong, Titans?"

"I don't know, Robin. It's just... it felt too easy." Cyborg frowned.

"I know they were against us, but I did not wish to hurt the kids." Starfire looked down.

"Yeah, man. I mean, they were still kids! Fighting kids, but kids!" Beast Boy frowned.

Robin paused. "Maybe I have been a little rough on him... but you're right. Why would just the one kid come out? Maybe the others are hiding in the ship, preparing a surprise attack..."

"Or there are no other kids, and the guy you just beat up was trying to get your help!"

The Teen Titans stood still at the new voice that suddenly sounded out. The five Titans slowly turned to see a few new faces... none of which were kids. The first figure was a purple pony with a horn, wings and a star on her flank. The second figure was a messy haired kid with glasses, black robes, and a lightning bolt scar atop his forehead. The final figure was a brown haired woman with brown eyes, and similar black robes as the boy.

Beast Boy blinked twice as he asked, "Uh, dudes... is it just me... or do these Kids Next Door agents look... not kid-like?"

The pony sighed as she shook her head. "We're not Kids Next Door agents. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Raven raised her eyebrow as she frowned. "Well... we know each other now... but why are you with him?"

"It's like Hermione said. Numbuh One here just came to your place to get your help!" Harry sighed. "Look... we're here because..."

"Hey... wait a minute..." Cyborg stopped the boy talking as he looked Harry over. "You sound familiar."

"I should. You're one of the rare ones I told to hold your hand up in the air." Harry explained.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right! Yeah, I was in the middle of playing video games with BB, and I heard your voice."

"Yeah! You just raised your hand to the sky and shot that light up into the sky!" Beast Boy nodded, remembering it. "I thought it was weird you did that."

Robin paused. "Now that you mention it, I saw that too... that hole in the sky where Cyborg shot the light."

Hermione nodded. "Well, it's not that strange. You see, not too long ago, a monster named Tirek had been roaming around in our world, swiping away magic. If it wasn't for Harry, Twilight and who knows how many fighters out there that shot him down, both Earth and the world Twilight lives in would have been conquered."

Starfire blinked in confusion as she asked, "The world Twilight lives in?"

Twilight smiled nervously. "Oh... right... you see, I'm not from this world. I actually live in another world, but Princess Celestia told me that something strange was going on and sent me to investigate it. At first, we thought it was Harry and Hermione's problems with finding magical artifacts to defeat a Dark Wizard, but then it turned into Tirek from my world somehow... and we thought Tirek was the only threat, but... it turns out there's more to it than that. Your world, along with our world and many other dimensions are in trouble, and I fear it may be because of a bigger threat."

"A bigger threat?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Father?" Harry asked.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other, confused, but before they could say anything, all of a sudden...

CRACKLE!

The ground shook slightly as everyone fell down. Robin groaned as he rubbed his head. "What was that?"

"Look!" Starfire gasped, pointing up to the sky.

Everyone looked up in the sky and saw it. A white seaming crack had suddenly appeared in the sky as bright as can be.

"What is that?" Robin whispered.

Twilight paused in wonder. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I think Father may be behind this..."

Robin looked over towards the unconscious Numbuh One in concern as he looked down. "Sorry, kid. I guess you were trying to warn us..."

* * *

 **(?)**

Unknown to anybody else, somewhere in another dimension, a familiar black-like figure gave a smirk as he looked around at all the TV cameras of every dimension, in ever world. At this moment, he gave a smirk to himself.

"Let the fun begin..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **ROBIN**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Are you ready to rock? I said, are you ready to rock? Because these dead women will ROCK your world!**_

* * *

And with that, the season five premiere of One-Minute Melee is done! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
